


С добрым утром, Король-под-Горой!

by tinuvielf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Этот утренний ритуал был отработан едва ли не до мелочей".</p>
            </blockquote>





	С добрым утром, Король-под-Горой!

Кажется, они всегда спали именно так: Кили забирался к Торину на грудь и утыкался носом в шею, Фили устраивался у дяди за спиной и всю ночь жарко дышал ему в спину. Когда принцы были ещё детьми, особых проблем этот способ спать не доставлял, но когда они выросли и прибавили Торину хлопот днём, укладываться на ночь стало настоящим бедствием. И просыпаться тоже.

Торин открыл глаза, поняв, что возбуждён. Его уже крепко стоявший член упирался в живот Кили, тихонько сопевшего во сне и совершенно по-собственнически обхватившего Торина за шею. Боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не разбудить младшего племянника, Торин дышал через раз, но при этом понимал, что Кили скоро проснётся сам — его немаленький стояк прижимался к бедру Торина.

Утро начиналось по обычному сценарию, означавшему, что встанут они нескоро. Но как раз сегодня Торина этот вариант слабо устраивал — до полудня нужно было встретить послов, и, значит, встать рано. Торин осторожно повёл плечом, пробуя высвободиться из цепких объятий Кили, но замер, когда сзади его крепко обхватила другая пара рук. Послышался слабый всхрап, и Фили вжался бёдрами в Торина, тычась своим стоящим членом ему в бок.

— Фили, — угрожающе прошипел Торин, догадываясь, что паршивец уже проснулся, но добился только беспечной ухмылки.

— Ты куда-то собрался, дядя? — прошептал Фили ему на ухо. — А как же мы?

— Кили не разбуди, — умоляюще попросил Торин, ещё надеясь, что сможет улизнуть.

Возбуждение Фили чувствовалось всё сильней, даже сильней его собственного: Торин весь сосредоточился на ощущении смазки, что пачкала его бок, и размышлял, не стоило ли послать официальное мероприятие к Барлогу. Фили поглаживал его плечи, потому запустил пальцы Торину в волосы и, повернув его к себе, жадно поцеловал, обласкивая языком нёбо. Забывшись, Торин застонал ему в рот, выпустил из своих рук Кили и замер, когда тот что-то сонно проворчал.

— Не буди братика, — прошептал ему Фили, нежно глядя на младшего. Он хотел было протянуть руку, чтобы погладить Кили, но Торин эгоистично перехватил её, опустив к своему животу. Ему так хотелось, чтобы пальцы Фили сомкнулись на его члене, но трое гномов лежали в слишком неудобной позе для этого. Торин только попробовал передвинуться, когда Кили недовольно разлепил глаза и пробурчал:

— А я и не сплю.

Спросонья, в объятиях Торина, он выглядел прекрасным и невинным настолько, будто они впервые оказались втроём в постели. Торин помнил, у Кили это был вообще первый раз, и потому они с Фили не скупились на нежности и ласку. С Кили вообще нужно было вести себя очень осторожно — хотя бы потому, что он ещё не до конца восстановился после ранения.

— Вы снова решили без меня? — на мгновение обиженно нахмурившись, Кили подлез Торину под руку, обдавая его тёплым дыханием, и привлёк в требовательный поцелуй, отвоёвывая у брата.

Снова застонав, Торин вздрогнул, почувствовав его ладонь на своём члене: слегка сжав пальцы, Кили мягко задвигал ею вверх-вниз, подбирая любимый Торином темп. Услышав его благодарный стон, Фили ревниво прикусил губу.

Спать с племянниками по-другому было невозможно: рядом с двумя юными гномами Торин не мог позволить себе расслабиться и даже один раз спасовать. Приходилось соответствовать, и он соответствовал — каждый день, утром и вечером, так что наслаждался каждой минутой, которая выпадала на отдых. Эгоистично решив, что пусть принцы — и, по совместительству, его советники — разберутся сами, Торин улёгся повыше, на подушки. Вскоре от него снова потребуют «исполнить супружеский долг», но пока можно немного расслабиться.

— Я хочу сверху, — безапелляционно заявил Кили, усевшись между ног Торина.

Видно, ещё не до конца проснувшийся, он убрал руку с члена Торина, и Фили не замедлил этим воспользоваться. Уже успев освободить дядю из своих объятий, он мимолётно коснулся губами иссечённой шрамами груди Торина и весело заметил:

— Хоти больше, сегодня моя очередь.

Не дожидаясь возражений, Фили наклонился к паху Торина, бесцеремонно оттолкнув брата. Торин, с облегчением вздохнув, откинулся на подушки и пошире расставил ноги. Этот утренний ритуал был отработан едва ли не до мелочей: сначала племянники, соперничая за него, поцапаются, потом помирятся, начнут целоваться и дрочить друг другу, забыв про него. А Торин, отдышавшись после хорошего минета, потянет на себя одного из них — обычно Кили. Немного неторопливой подготовки, и вскоре они оба будут наслаждаться размеренными движениями, пока Фили не надоест ласкать себя и он не присоединится.

Но сейчас Торин был весь сосредоточен на том, что губы Фили были совсем близко от его возбуждённого, гордо вздымавшегося члена. Слегка подув на большую тёмно-розовую головку, Фили наклонился ниже, впуская её в рот, и Торин, замерев на вдохе, сжал пальцами простыни, громко застонал. Только Фили знал, как нужно правильно ему дрочить, как ласкать член языком так, чтобы Торин начинал умолять о пощаде... И вот сейчас Фили, причмокивая, скользил губами по стволу, рукой мягко массировал его яички; Торин только понадеялся, что племянник возьмёт его член целиком — и тот это сделал, даже замурлыкал от наслаждения.

Возле Торина обиженно засопел Кили. Он быстро и бездумно дрочил себе, не мигая, смотрел, как скользил член Торина между губ его брата, и жадно кусал свои, потому что пока не мог оказаться на месте Фили. Торин вроде бы понимал, что Кили тоже нужно приласкать, но сейчас ему было не до этого: Фили ускорил темп, для удобства встав на четвереньки.

— Иди сюда, — наконец, смог выдавить Торин, схватив Кили за руку.

Его младший племянник просиял так, словно его лицо озарили лучи Аркенстона. Кили навалился на Торина, жадно целуя, а тот выгнулся со сдавленным стоном — Фили вновь впустил его член до самой глотки. В этот раз племянники, сговорившись, мучали его, и Торин изнемогал от возможности поддаться этому невозможному удовольствию или хотя бы подарить его другому. Удобно устроившийся Фили продолжал самозабвенно ласкать его, словно забыв о продолжении, Кили, повинуясь приказам Торина, навис над ним на вытянутых руках. Розоватая головка его члена, тонкого, увитого выступающими венами, маячила у Торина перед глазами, и, слегка подтянувшись, Торин обхватил её губами, нежно посасывая. Застонавший Кили уронил голову и только тихонько всхлипывал в ответ на каждое движение Торина языком. Хоть немного, но стало легче: теперь Кили задыхался от наслаждения, готовый в любой момент кончить. Не удержавшись, Торин погладил его по левому бедру, по начинавшемуся там шраму, который змеился у Кили по животу, груди и доходил до правого плеча. Он виноват... Они оба с Фили были виноваты, что не уберегли Кили в Битве пяти воинств; первое же серьёзное сражение принцев едва не стоило младшему жизни: Азог, не сумев добраться до Торина, почти разрубил надвое его племянника. И Торин как сейчас помнил, что не сразу увидел это, а когда увидел, то в схватке оставил от своего давнего врага только кровавое месиво.

Он вынырнул из воспоминаний, только услышав стон Кили, полный недовольства из-за прекратившейся ласки, и тут же поспешил загладить свою вину. Не сговариваясь, они с Фили всегда ласкали младшего больше и нежнее, чем друг друга, и хотя Кили вскрикивал от удовольствия, показывая, как ему хорошо, Торин знал, как неуютно Фили, что он не мог приласкать брата.

Ему самому оставалась самая малость, Торин с трудом сдерживался и лишь про себя поблагодарил Махала, когда Фили отодвинулся и, хриплым, срывающимся от вожделения голосом, велел:

— Кили, иди ко мне.

Исходивший стонами Кили послушался не сразу, не желая лишаться собственного удовольствия, и Торину пришлось даже его подтолкнуть. Упираясь локтями, Торин залез повыше на подушки, чтобы Кили оказался сидящим у него на животе.

— Так нечестно, — откинув со лба волосы, заявил тот. — Почему Фили всегда достаётся самое удовольствие? Я тоже хочу быть сверху!

Торин счёл за благо промолчать. Племянники всё решат без него, им незачем знать, что Торина уже в который раз посещала мысль самому побыть снизу. Ощущения должны быть потрясающими, раз и Фили, и Кили, оказываясь под ним, кричали в полный голос и кончали непозволительно быстро. А ещё Торин лелеял себя надеждой умерить аппетиты племянников, показав, как это тяжело — трахаться сразу с двумя любовниками утром и вечером, а иногда ещё и днём... Но стоило только им всем втроём снова очутиться в постели, как Торин отметал все подобные мысли.

Закусив губу, Кили жалобно хныкал. Торин пропустил тот миг, когда Фили достал с прикроватной тумбы масло и начал растягивать брата. Пристроившись к нему за спину, Фили мерно двигал рукой, погружая пальцы на всю длину; другая его рука лежала у Кили поперёк груди, похожая на тонкий слиток золота на серебряной болванке. В такой позе племянники не могли поцеловаться, но Фили ласково скользил губами по плечу брата, поднимаясь к шее, и вдруг слегка прикусил светлую кожу, втянул в себя. Кили отозвался болезненным стоном, а Торин, оставленный без внимания, с силой втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Ни поцеловать Кили, ни погладить его колом стоящий член он не мог, а на шее Кили вскоре проявится ярко—красная метка засоса, которую не скроют ни ворот богатого кафтана, ни металлические украшения. Торин и сам должен был оставить на бледной коже Кили такой свой след.

— Хватит уже, я готов, — напряжённым голосом сказал тот, дёргаясь, чтобы брат отпустил его.

— Подожди, — мягко шепнул Фили, потёршись носом о его плечо, — ещё слишком тесно, тебе будет больно.

— Не будет! — Кили вскрикнул и тут же низко застонал, почти захрипел, уронив голову на грудь. — Я... я...

— Тише, — опомнившись, Торин потянулся, поглаживая его стройные ноги, и повторил: — Больно же будет.

— Неважно, — кое-как выдохнул Кили. — Я так соскучился... Почему вы так долго не возвращались?

— Дела, — шепнул Торин виновато и, встретившись взглядом с Фили, прикусил язык. Кили не нужно было знать, что они с его старшим братом задержались в пути, обнаружив горячие источники и... немного увлеклись. — Но этого не повторится, обещаю.

— Конечно. В следующий-то раз я поеду с вами, — Кили не договорил и охнул.

Торин успел вовремя подхватить племянника, прижал к себе, подвинул, чтобы чувствительная головка члена оказалась между его ягодиц. В изнеможении Кили прикрыл глаза, хватая ртом воздух, словно никак не мог отдышаться после сокрушительного оргазма; расслабленный и подавленный, он совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Торин начал медленно входить.

— Люблю тебя, — простонал Торин и, не в силах сдерживаться, откинулся обратно на подушки. Кили ответил слабым стоном и вдруг подался назад, насаживаясь до конца; за его спиной раненым зверем застонал Фили, сжимая собственный член в кулаке. — Обоих... вас... люблю, — с трудом выдавил из себя Торин, поддерживая Кили.

После разрядки тот потяжелел и не мог двигаться быстро, потому Торин сам подавал бёдрами вверх, в податливое и тесное тепло, схватив Кили за пояс. С трудом держась на вытянутых руках, низко опустив голову, Кили охал и всхлипывал, его начавший опадать член вновь стал наливаться кровью — Фили, пододвинувшись ближе, обхватил его ладонью, погладил по всей длине. Его глаза остекленели и затуманившись, наверное, Торин и сам выглядел так же, пока наблюдал, как Фили, щедро осыпав плечо брата поцелуями, перелез к нему за спину.

— Потише, не сразу, — умоляюще попросил Кили, и тот послушался, сначала долго успокаивающе гладил его ягодицы, прежде чем самому медленно начать двигаться внутрь.

Кили всё равно вскрикнул, комкая в кулаках простыни; ощутив, как резко стало тесно и даже слегка больно, Торин зашипел. Выпрямившийся Фили, прикрыв глаза, тихонько двигал бёдрами, протискиваясь до конца.

— Я же... просил, — выдохнул Кили, чуть не плача.

Фили, осторожно толкаясь, поцеловал его шею и коротко застонал. Он будто не мог сдерживаться и даже не дал Кили и Торину немного привыкнуть, но так оказалось только лучше: от ощущения чужого члена, его давления на Торина накатило бешеной волной нескончаемого удовольствия. Сделав ещё несколько трудных толчков, он излился в тугое тепло и выгнулся с хриплым стоном, глядя невидящими глазами в потолок. Следом, как-то по-особенному громко, всхлипнул Кили и завалился Торину на грудь, сотрясаясь от резких, почти грубых движений.

— Кили! — протяжно выкрикнул Фили перед тем, как застонать и рухнуть рядом.

Ослеплённый удовольствием Торин долго лежал, запустив руку Кили в волосы и лениво поглаживая; ему потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что потолок уже перестал трястись, а рядом в плечо хрипло дышал Фили. Было неприятно жарко и мокро, простыни словно промокли насквозь, но переместиться на сухое место Торину не дали племянники: Кили, ещё не до конца восстановивший силы после ранения, просто уснул от усталости, даже не успев себя почистить. Это сделал Фили — полежав немного и отдышавшись, он кое-как встал и, принеся мокрое полотенце, начал мягко обтирать брата.

— Ложись, — с трудом проговорил Торин, когда к нему вернулся дар речи.

Фили кротко улыбнулся:

— А как же послы?

— Балин справится, — отмахнулся тот и похлопал рукой по постели. Фили не пришлось упрашивать долго, и, закончив своё дело, он нырнул к Торину под руку. — Король ведь имеет право устроить себе отдых?

Племянник ответил слабым смешком, устраиваясь у него на плече, притих, и когда Торин через пару минут повернулся к нему, то оказалось, что Фили уже крепко спал.

В конце концов, это не было так уж плохо — иногда позволять себе валяться в постели с племянниками. Дел в Городе-под-Горой было по горло, и времени не оставалось на простые радости, Торин не помнил, когда в последний раз баловал Фили и Кили, разве что только в постели, но это не в счёт. Правда, встретить тех послов он желал лично, однако Махал с ними, Балин проведёт встречу не хуже. С этой светлой мыслью Торин отмахнулся от назойливого чувства долга, покрепче обнял племянников и уснул.


End file.
